1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door-closing assembly, and more particularly to a door-closing assembly for a frameless glass door that is manufactured and assembled quickly and conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a door can be made of glass, wood or metal, and a user must apply a force to keep the door open, then apply a force to close the door return in place, so user needs to open and close the door repeatedly. Furthermore, opening or closing the door is inconvenient especially when the user is holding something in his or her hands.
Therefore, the invention provides a door-closing assembly of a frameless glass door to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.